A Hero's Story
by asetofletterswithnospaces
Summary: I have a pet, and I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life. If he needs help, I have no other choice but to save his sorry a-. You can call me a hero, really, I don't mind. Or better yet, how 'bout this… I tell you my story and you be the judge, you cool with that? Well even if you're not, I'mma tell you anyway. Here it goes…


His name's Naruto… my pet.

There he is, sitting on _my_ carpet and flailing that rubber toy of his. Gah! That rattling noise is so annoying, same as the blonde one making it. Just look at those huge blue eyes staring back at me. Cute? Not with that drool at the side of his mouth. This fella' may have short chubby limbs and may always wear uncool overalls, but don't be fooled. Yes, this is a warning.

Oh, would you look at that… _it's_ crawling over here.

_Shoo! Go away, pet! Don't go near me!_

Pet squeals and extends one arm for my tail. Shit, he got the wrong message. Guess I have to train him sooner or later.

Stubby fingers got a hold of said tail, then the rattle toy starts hitting me on the back. What else could complete this villainous act but his ear-splitting cackles? I call it _the_ maniacal laugh – the root of my recent nightmares.

_So much for taking a nap… I'm outta here._

I stand up then walk away, but the little devil grabs my tail again. This time, he bends it halfway to the point of breaking. The agonizing sting shot up my spine and out of my mouth in the form of a howl.

That's it, I've had it! If I can't get rid of this pet by ignoring him, I'd have to use a different tactic. So I howl again, louder this time… and on purpose. *wink*

It worked all right. My friend Minato comes rushing to the rescue.

_Heh, took him long enough_.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" He picks up the midget, who by the way is wearing an idiotic grin.

Then the rattle thingy hits my forehead and I growl on instinct, eyeing the pet in Minato's arms.

"Naruto, can't you see that you're hurting Kurama? The noise he made just now means that he was in great pain, and it's you who made him feel that way. You can always play with him nicely. Just remember that you two are friends, and friends are precious to us."

_That's right Minato. Tell him who the boss is… Hold on a sec, did he say friends? With that pet? No way!_

"You wouldn't want to hurt a friend now, would you?" He continues with a calm voice, earning a shaky pout from the midget. "Then tell him you're sorry. Go on, apologize to Kurama."

Pet turns to me, looking like he'd just drank a bottle of vinegar or feeling nature's call or something.

"Sow-hic-wyyy." He then turns around to wail on Minato's chest.

I roll my eyes. _What a cry baby._

"What's going on in here?" Kushina jogs to the crime scene. She takes hold of the midget while Minato explains what just happened.

Wow. Look at that. A husband and wife smiling at their son's idiocy. What a happy bunch.

_Uh… Yoohoo? What about me? I'm the victim here._

Tch. Like they give a damn about me. They have a new play thing now anyway.

You see, I used to be the baby of the family. Their stupid grins and free times were reserved just for me. I was the only one they had to feed and play with. I could sleep on the bed whenever I wish, since there weren't any 'fragile objects' that might be there. Back then, I could stroll around the neighborhood every morning. And most importantly, I could take a peaceful nap anytime I want. Ah… those were the days. I was pretty much living the dream. That is, until the little devil came along.

Seems like they won't stop cooing any time soon. Yeah, just comfort that cry baby for all I care. See? They're in their own 'perfect family world' again. How nice… not really.

_Welp, since I'm not needed here… I'm out._

"NOT. So. Fast." Minato jumps in the way, grinning like the idiot that he is. Like father, like son eh? "Where do you think you're going?"

_Out._

He frowns. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Ooh… I think someone's jealous." Kushina sing-songs.

_Shut up, woman._

"I see." Minato beams and kneels down before me.

_What, you tryin' to beg for my forgiveness?_

"Why don't we go to the park this afternoon? All of us. You like that, buddy?"

_Yeah, cool. Whatever._

"Hey…" He pats me on the head. "You know very well that Naruto needs us – us meaning me, Kushina, and you, Kurama. We may now have a new addition to the family, but we're still that… family. Let's put it this way: you're kinda like a big brother now, so you have your own share of responsibility. Help us keep watch of Naruto, alright? It may require a lot of patience, but… at times we're not around, you're the only one he can rely on. Watch over him for us, okay buddy?"

_Geez. No fair. How can I object when you're ruffling my coat like that? A little more to the left… Oooh, that's the spot._

He chuckles. "You feeling better now?"

_Yeah, yeah._

Kushina and the devil in her arms join the party. Now we've got a grinning couple, a grinning pet, and a grinning dog – yep, that's me.

I look at my good old friend once more and wag my tail.

_You know what, Minato? You really are a nice servant – I mean owner – when you try to be… Now get me some food. I'm starvin'._

* * *

I knew there was something off right before it even started.

I could feel subtle vibrations under my paws. My ears perked up at the sound of distant rumbling. A group of birds took off to the cloudy grey sky.

On the outside doorstep, I uncurled, stood up, and barked at Shukaku – our neighboring dog.

Then the ground started to shake.

_I knew it!_

The road cracks. Electric posts, trees, and far skyscrapers threaten to stumble down. People stagger. People scream. This is the strongest quake I have ever seen.

"Kushina!" Minato yells from inside the house.

I swivel around through the door and into the living room, which has now turned up-side-down. Broken vases and picture frames scatter on the floor. The TV lays flat on the center table. Trophies and books tremble in their shelves, preparing for free fall.

"Kushina!"

I leap past the obstacles in the way, heading to where the scream is coming from. Under the threshold of the kitchen, I skid to a halt as I take in Kushina's unconscious form, which is crushed beneath the fallen tall dish cabinet.

"Kushina! Please wake up!" Minato yells again, veins popping around his arms as he keeps one end of the hardwood lifted, preventing it from crushing his wife any further. He staggers from side to side, finding his balance on the still shaking floor.

*Bark! Bark!* I dive under the lifted side of the cabinet and lick Kushina's cheeks.

_Wake up already. Dammit!_

Then a cry explodes from upstairs.

_The midget!_

Minato gasps, his face a dozen shades lighter. His eyes move rapidly to the left, to the right, to every direction possible, and then his gaze meets mine. He looks so helpless I curse myself for not being able to help.

"Kurama," he grits out, "fetch Naruto. Take him outside and just… just wait for us."

_But, how am I supposed to carry–?_

"Go! Now! Fetch Naruto and stay with him." He stares at me with pleading eyes, sweat dribbling down his forehead. "I'm counting on you, buddy."

_Fuck it! I'll figure something out!_

I race to the stairs and go to the midget's room. He's in the crib. Shit. Well at least the shaking has stopped.

I stand on two hind legs. And with my snout, I try to reach for the small hook at the side of the crib. Ugh, why couldn't they have bought a modern type of crib? You know, the ones which are actually easy to open? Curse budget saving and seventh-hand garage sales!

_Come on, work with me here… Gotcha!_

I do the same for the other hook, and then the crib wall swung out suddenly. I only have a moment to move away. And as expected, like every other legendary protagonists out there, I didn't make it in time and got my front leg crushed. Wonderful.

I limp into the crib then slide the cushion out with my fangs. All the while, the midget cries out loud. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he's responsible for all the broken glasses. Once on the floor, I roll him over to wrap him with the blanket.

So now I have a toddler-stuffed burrito hanging in my mouth. Don't you fret, for I have no intention of biting this midget. 'Sides, he smells anything but appetizing at the moment.

_There's no helping it. A dipee change will have to wait._

I run for the stairs, or rather, I limp as fast as I can.

_Damn leg. Damn crib. Damn earthquake._

As if on cue, the ground sways again. I run faster to the living room. More glasses shatter. Walls dance in a waving motion and begin to crack.

_Not good. Not good._

The ceiling fan crashes in front of me, making me stop suddenly, almost dropping the toddler burrito. I trot around the wood splinters and set my eyes on _my_ _door_ – you know, the small flapping door at the lower part of a human door? Yeah, that. I pass through it, butt-first – NOT because the midget might get hurt or anything, but because I have a bad front leg. Again, just so we're clear: I did that because of my injured leg.

I made it to the open. The quake stops. I look for Minato in the backyard, but he isn't there. So I rush back to the front lawn. But he's not there either.

_Not yet._

I'm about to leave the midget and go back inside to check, but then Minato's words hit me. _'Fetch Naruto and stay with him… I'm counting on you, buddy.'_

That's right. I can't just leave my pet with all the commotion going on in the neighborhood. So I wait for Minato among the car alarms, panicked screams, and loud cries of my pet.

I wait.

The ground shakes again.

I wait.

The house collapses.

I wait.

The sun sets.

Still, I wait.

But there's no Minato or Kushina in sight.

They didn't come… they never will.

* * *

"Kurama! Where are you boy? We gotta get goi–" Wide blue eyes freeze on me. "Oh there you are! Sorry for the wait."

He bounces to the gates, where I have been sitting for way past forever. I would've been mad, would have, but he does remember his promise, so…

_Apology accepted, pet._

"Oh, I almost forgot." Naruto stops then turns to face the side yard. "Hey, old man! We're heading out now."

Said old man peeks out from the corner and gives a soil-covered thumbs-up. He's into gardening you see. "Okay, be careful you two. Oh, and make sure to be back before lunch time. Asuma's comin' over, and his lovely Kurenai will do the cooking. They'd be staying until dinner, if I'm not mistaken."

Naruto scratches his head – a mannerism he got from me, I suppose. "Um… I might eat out with some friends for lunch, so we'll see about that. I'm sure to be back before sunset though. See yah!"

Pet swings the gate and walks out ahead of me.

The grey-haired man sighs, a kind smile resting on top of his goatee. "Teenagers these days…" Then his brown eyes land on mine. "Have a good time as well, Kurama."

*Bark!*_ Will do, old man._

With that, we start my much needed walk to the local park. Much needed, 'cause my tendons are getting kinda stiff lately.

Anyway, that man just now is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the volunteer firefighter who took us home with him at the night of the tragic incident fifteen years ago. Rescuers scouted the neighborhood for any more survivors and Sarutobi found me hiding behind a bush. Why was I hiding? Well, I was keeping my pet out of danger like I was instructed to, but then he just had to wake up, start bawling, and destroy our cover.

It's a good thing Hiruzen turned out to be a volunteer firefighter, a widower, was living with his two sons, had a pretty stable job, and could tolerate loud noises. Basically, he's the definition of a nice guy. Right then, I knew right away that he'd take good care of my pet. So yeah, I gave him permission to adopt us.

"Hey kid, what's up?" greets our neighbor, a middle-aged man who stinks of bad influence. He's sitting on their porch, a cigarette in hand.

"Morning pervy sage!" Naruto waves, while I growl beside him. "Just goin' for a little walk with Kurama over here."

"I see." Said perv eyes me down. "Good thing you're exposing that dog to more people. Might teach it to be a little less violent to humans. You should've put it on leash though. Dogs like that cannot be trusted."

I growl._ Back at yah, geezer._

Naruto pats me on the head. "Nah… Kurama doesn't need a leash. Come to think of it, he's only like this when you're around. He sure knows a pervy sage when he sees one. Don't cha, boy?"

*Bark!*_ Damn right, I do._

Jiraiya's on his feet in a second, face crumpled and nostrils flared. "Why you…"

My pet guffaws. I would too, if I could. But I can only bark out loud and loll my tongue.

"Truth hurts, eh?" pet is saying. "Anyways, what are you up to? Waiting for granny to come home?"

"Stop it with the nicknames already! Tsunade's my wife, and if somebody else hears you, they'd think I'm nearing the retirement age too."

A slipper falls straight on Jiraiya's head. We all look up to the second floor window… Guess who?

"You bastard, I heard that! Get your ass up here and tell that to my face. Coward!" Old hag points a finger at my pet. "I heard you too, kid. Next time you call me silly names, I'll see to it that your face will be so distorted you'd be wishing to swap faces with that dog. Jiraiya! Get up here!"

And then the window slams shut.

Jiraiya shrugs. "Guess that answers your question."

Naruto's knees wobble. Mine would too, if I'm not on all fours – contrary to popular belief, dogs only have two knees, located in our hind legs. Now since I have a naturally sturdy balance, I can only fold my ears and lower my head.

_Me? Having my pet's face? Such a scary picture that woman just gave me._

"Well, it seems I need to get back inside to settle some things… again." Perv picks up the fallen/thrown slipper. "Later, kido."

"Y-yeah, later. And good luck with your mission!"

"Consider it done." He winks and marches to their house.

I roll my eyes as we continue our walk. No doubt those two will start another verbal battle. That couple is just so loud you'd think there's always some war going on inside their house. Since our houses are right next to each other, we get full access to all their drama… and action.

One moment they're spouting death threats at the top of their lungs, and the next they're exchanging screams of a whole different kind… let's not just go there. Now you see how that perv can corrupt my pet? That's exactly why most of the nights, I try to lure him into the living room, where the TV can cover up the 'unwanted noises' from next door. If the electricity's out, I'd have to improvise with a couple of barks and howls every now and then. I know, not a very pleasing chore for a bad-ass dog like me, but whatever.

"Oi, teme!"

I stop in my tracks. _Well, well, well, who do we have here? If it isn't the Uchiha kid._

He's heading to the direction we came from, sauntering like he owns the entire street. I don't know why, but everything about this brat just pisses me off. He thinks he's so cool and all just 'cause _a few people_ say he's got a pretty face? Heh, I'm far more blessed in the looks department than he and my pet combined. My ex-bitches can testify to that.

"How's it going?" Naruto fist bumps the teme's shoulder.

The bastard merely spares a glance at us. "Hn."

"Wow, tough morning you have there. What about?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon teme, confide in me a little." He shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe I could give you some precious advice. It's your loss."

Sasuke stares at my pet, donning the stoic face he's had since he was a fetus. "I don't need an idiot's advice."

Rude? That's the teme for you. According to his older brother, Itachi, Sasuke was one special baby, 'cause he was born with a stick shoved up somewhere in his behind. Makes perfect sense to me. And to think Naruto takes him as a best friend… oh my pet's an idiot alright.

Said idiot clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "Teme, teme, teme… what am I gonna do with you?"

"Don't sweat it. Just back off." He saunters past us without a care in the world.

Naruto raised a confused brow. "Hey, what's the rush?"

"You don't want to know."

My pet stares at the teme's back, his face crumpled in thought. And then he shrugs, turns on a heel, and skips forward.

I follow him immediately, an evil grin poking my mouth. About time my pet realizes that making friends with Sasuke won't do him any good. In the first place, they only started hanging out in second grade because the Uchiha happened to bump into my pet one afternoon. And then the idiot came home practically announcing to the whole town that he has finally found a friend.

I have to admit, that wasn't quite a bad thing. I mean, that was an improvement, considering how my pet had always come home either bruised and crying, or not bruised and still crying. Imagine how stiff my neck had been getting everytime he squeezes me with both arms, while I listen to him rant about his so-called stupid, good-for-nothing, dumb-ass schoolmates.

If only I were allowed in their school, none of those would've happened, and my pet wouldn't have met the bastard. It's NOT that I'm jealous of their bond or anything. Hah, over my dead body! It's just that ever since my pet met Sasuke, it's been weird seeing him so close to someone else other than… me.

I sniff. _Hold on, I know that sweet smell._

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?"

_Yup, it's the pink-haired beauty._

"Good morning, Naruto!" Sakura beams and sprints towards us. "It's great to see you here. You too Kurama."

*Bark!* _Mornin'._

"It is?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck and grins brighter than the sun.

_Pft. Pink doesn't suit your cheeks, pet._

"Yeah," Sakura is saying. "By any chance, have you seen Sasuke around? I was talking to him a while ago, but when I turned around, he just wasn't there anymore, so…"

"Why would teme walk out on you?"

She sighs. "I know this may sound kinda awkward, but… I confessed to him, or rather, I was about to. And it's all thanks to you. You kinda inspired me to… to let the person I like know about my feelings." She stares at the pavement. "However, I didn't get to finish what I had to say, so I was hoping if you've seen him somewhere?"

Naruto blinks, his grin lay shattered before his shoes, right next to his broken heart. Cheesy, eh?

I blink.

Sakura blinks.

We all blink.

"Uh… yeah." Pet croaks, clears his throat, and jerks a thumb to the right. "Teme headed that way."

"Really? Thank you so much." Sakura offers a sad smile and places a hand on my pet's shoulder. "Hey, um, I'm sorry. I better go after him."

"Yeah…" He mutters just after she ran away.

Naruto stands in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes on the ground and looking like he'd just drank a bottle of vinegar or maybe he's feeling nature's call or something.

_Great. Now all we need is a heavy rainfall to complete the scene._

*Bark!* _That's life, pet. _

He crouches down and grabs a hold of me, squeezing my withers. _Here we go again._

"I'm fine, Kurama. She already told me about it before. Hoping for her feelings to change was a mistake. But hey, at least I gave it another shot, right?"

*Bark!* _Let. Go._

"I'm glad you're here, Kurama."

_Alright, this is awkward._

We head to the park nonetheless. We hang out with Akamaru and his peasant, Kiba. My pet is not his usual self though, which kinda sucks, really.

'_Hey, what's with your boy?'_ Akamaru asks.

I look at Naruto on the swings as he chats with Kiba. _'He got rejected by his first love… twice.'_

'_Ouch. Be grateful you're not him, pops.'_

I growl at the dog… fine, _the other_ dog. _'Who're you callin' pops? And for the record, I've never been rejected my whole life. I guess my bitches find my oozing charisma so irresistible, they often make the first move on me. Not that I'm complaining.'_

His jaw drops._ 'That's amazing.'_

'_I get that a lot.'_

'_Can I just say you're acting like one hell of a douchebag right now?'_

I grin, showing off my fangs._ 'What do you expect? We live with those humans for years, and they kinda rub off on you, y'know what I'm saying?'_

He grins back and nods. _'Tell me about it.'_

* * *

So, that is my story. I also told this to Akamaru, NOT to brag about how awesome I am, but to be a positive role model to my fellow dogs. Yeah.

How about it? Am I the ultimate hero or what? Well, even if you disagree, it's already in the title, so pretty much… you can't do anything about it.

I'll leave you to your own now. I gotta' dig into my pet's fifth bowl of ramen. He only managed to eat four bowls of ramen instead of his usual five. I guess he's still heartbroken. *sigh* Man, this is serious.

* * *

Naruto rushes back and forth, rummaging his closet, trying on some clothes, and then throwing them to the pile on his bed. I follow him with my eyes as I lay by the door. Just watching him makes me feel really, really, _really_ tired.

It's such a hustle to be human. I get that they need some garments to protect them from the weather, since they don't have enough hair on them, unfortunately; but why do they keep more clothes than is actually necessary? Like those neckties and formal coats that my pet barely wears.

And why do they have to wear different sets of clothes for different occasions? Why do they put something on their hair to make it not move? Why do they spray on those scents that hurt my nose the most? Why do they spend a great time in front of a mirror? Why is my pet doing all these just because he's going to some school dance?

_Humans are walking riddles._

Naruto turns around to face me, wearing some clothes that are considered to be formal. "How do I look, Kurama?"

*Bark!* _Same as always._

"Why thank you, sire. You look equally dashing, I must say."

_Bonehead._ I plop my jaw on the floor, not having the energy to argue with him.

He glances at his watch. "Thirty minutes to spare." Then he reaches for his coat's pocket and freezes. "The corsage… where's the corsage? Dammit, I need to pick up Hinata before 7."

As he dives into the pile of garments, I notice how he does look more mature in those clothes. I haven't realized how my pet has grown into this young man. Maybe because I'm with him almost every second of everyday, and the minor changes in him seemed almost invisible. The midget I carried back then is now the one who could probably carry me.

_Yuck, I'm getting sentimental._

But seriously, I hope he could stay happy like this most of the time… all the time. I hope he could meet more friends in the years to come. I hope his new found spark with Hinata will last for a lifetime. I hope he could have a happy family of his own. I hope he could be a great father to his children… I know he will be. And I hope he'd remember me forever.

"Found it!" Naruto grins and raises a bracelet which is adorned with violet-colored flowers.

Heh. He's looking more like his father everytime he smiles. Oh, how I miss my old friend. I could still remember his gentle voice:

"_Help us keep watch of Naruto, alright? It may require a lot of patience, but… at times we're not around, you're the only one he can rely on. Watch over him for us, okay buddy?"_

_Well, Minato… mission accomplished._

Naruto jogs over to me, his form turning into a blur. I blink a few times to make out his face.

"I gotta go boy, or I'll be late. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

_Roger that, pet. _Good thing he said that. My eyes feel so heavy right now, all I want to do is take a nap.

He ruffles my coat and stands up. "Bye Kurama!"

His footsteps fall in sync with my heartbeat, and I listen as every single step gets farther and farther away.

_Goodbye… Naruto._

* * *

**A/N:**

I was passing by the living room, where a human-looking creature (a.k.a. my cousin :P) was intently watching TV, and then I looked at the screen, and then saw this show called "Stories: An Animal Saved My Life", then my mind ran away to daydreamland, stumbled on this idea, and bumped into more ideas, so I wrote them down, turned them into a story, posted it here, and I know I'm rambling. The End.


End file.
